Mr Wu
by Onne-chan
Summary: Semua orang tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukai Kris Wu. Eum, kecuali si Kris Wu itu sendiri. / Will you secretly come to me and kiss me again? / KrisYeol, Kris, Chanyeol, EXO / Fluffy KrisYeol!


Chanyeol duduk di depan jendela sambil tersenyum manis. _Earphone_ terpasang rapi di kedua telinga seperti peri miliknya.

" _Hyung_ , kau ada lihat- Oh _shit_!" Sehun mengerutkan wajahnya geli ketika melihat sang kakak yang mungkin sedang berkhayal indah. " _Hyung_!" Sehun berteriak, namun tak ada respon. Dengan geram dia menarik _earphone_ dari telinga kakaknya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari kedatangan Sehun. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Ada lihat syal putih merah tidak?"

"Syal putih merah yang mana?"

"Yang ada di meja belajarku. _Eomma_ bilang tadi malam _Hyung_ masuk ke dalam kamarku."

"Oh, itu ada di lemari. Tadi malam sangat dingin. Syalku entah ke mana, jadi aku pinjam syalmu."

Wajah Sehun memerah. Urat lehernya bermunculan. "Syal itu untuk Jongin, _Hyung_! Aku rela tidak jajan 1 minggu demi membelikannya sebuah syal!"

Chanyeol terkejut. Jadi syal itu untuk calon adik iparnya? "Sudah, nanti aku ganti. Jangan depresi begitu."

"Kau harus ganti sekarang. Hari ini aku akan pergi dengannya!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi kau tolong aku sebentar, ya?" pinta Chanyeol.

Sudah berhutang, minta tolong pula. "Apa?"

Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya yang tergantung di dekat lemari pakaian. Lalu dia memberikan ponselnya ke Sehun.

"Tolong rekam aku di Instagram." Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata bulatnya.

Sang adik meringis. "Oke, cepatlah. Kita tak punya banyak waktu." ujarnya.

Chanyeol mengetes gitarnya beberapa kali. Setelah dirasa cocok, dia mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. "Aku sudah siap!"

"Oke, _ready_ ~ _action_!"

" _Mr. Wu~ Ip_ -"

"Tunggu, tungu, tunggu! Bukankah liriknya ' _Mr. Chu_ '?" tanya Sehun heran. Jongin sering menyanyikan lagu ini. Dia yakin yang dinyanyikan Jongin itu ' _Mr. Chu_ ', bukan ' _Mr. Wu_ ' –seperti yang barusan Chanyeol nyanyikan.

Chanyeol memekik seperti gadis remaja. "Aku lebih suka ' _Mr. Wu_ '!" ujarnya ambigu.

Sehun _rolling eyes_. "Cepatlah, kita mulai lagi."

" _Mr. Wu~ Ipsul wie, chu~ Dalkomhage, chu~ Onmome nan himi pulyeo. Nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo. I'm fallin' fal_ -"

"Eh? Tidak cukup, _Hyung_!"

"Astaga, aku lupa kalau lagu ini panjang!" Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya ke gitar. "Ah, aku punya ide! Cepat rekam lagi, Sehun!"

" _Ready_ ~ _action_!"

" _Mr. Wu~ Ipsul wie, chu~ Dalkomhage, chu~ Onmome nan himi pulyeo. Mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae? Nae kkum_ -"

"Tidak cukup juga, _Hyung_!" teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa sih durasi video Instagram hanya 15 detik? Mau menyanyikan lagu favorit saja tidak bisa!" gerutunya.

"Cobalah dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat." usul Sehun. "Ayo mulai. _Ready_ ~ _action_!"

" _Mr. Wu~ Ipsul wie, chu~ Dalkomhage, chu~ Onmome nan himi pulyeo. Mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae? Nae kkumgyeol gateun, neon namanui Mr. Wu~_!"

"Woah, syukurlah sekarang pas!"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu mengambil ponselnya dari Sehun. "Terima kasih!"

"Nah _Hyung_. Sekarang ayo kita beli syal untuk Jongin."

* * *

 **Mr. Wu**

* * *

 **_yeolaah** Mr. Wu~ 3 =3=

 **bbaek_** Mr. Wu, eh?

Wajah Chanyeol memerah usai membaca komentar Baekhyun di Instavid-nya.

 **_yeolaah** Ish, kau pikir hanya ada 1 orang yang punya marga Wu -_-

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali membalas.

 **bbaek_** Kalau untuk sekolah kita, kurasa hanya ada 1 orang. _Guess who_? ;)

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Chanyeol menyukai Kris Wu, wakil ketua kelasnya.

* * *

 **Mr. Wu**

* * *

"Hari ini tidak ada guru sampai jam istirahat! Kuharap kalian tetap berada di kelas!" teriak Joonmyun selaku ketua kelas 3-2.

Mereka berteriak penuh kemenangan. "Bagaimana kita nonton film saja?" usul Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab." Joonmyun memperingatkan. Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya.

Chanyeol masih duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok kelas. Yixing, _chairmate_ -nya, sedang bersama Baekhyun di depan. Mereka sibuk memasang kabel proyektor untuk menonton film.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendengar suara tak asing yang berasal dari _speaker_ milik Yixing. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Chanyeol ingin segera mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup ketika mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka putar.

Video ia sedang menyanyikan lagu Mr. Chu (Wu) terpampang jelas di depan kelasnya.

Semua mata menatap ke Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak akan merasa malu, kalau saja hanya teman-temannya yang ada di sini. Masalahnya, orang yang bermarga Wu itu juga ada di dalam kelasnya!

" _Guess who are Mr. Wu_?" teriak Baekhyun. Teman-temannya tertawa.

Baekhyun sialan!

Chanyeol memberanikan diri melirik Kris alias Mr. Wu dengan ekor matanya. Kris kelihatan _blank_ , mungkin masih memproses pengakuan cinta tidak langsung yang dilontarkan Chanyeol dalam video tadi.

Keributan sedikit mereda. Mereka kembali ke tujuan utama: menonton film.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajah di kedua lengannya. Sekarang ia berharap istirahat akan segera tiba.

* * *

 **Mr. Wu**

* * *

Bangku di samping Chanyeol berderit kecil. Ia menoleh.

"Bagaimana film tadi?"

Kris Wu tepat di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja. "Aku tidak terlalu suka film romantis." gumamannya hampir-hampir tak terdengar.

"Hmm.."

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum Kris kembali bertanya.

"Kata Luhan, kau menyukaiku. Apa benar begitu?"

Pipi Chanyeol memanas.

"Chanyeol?"

"Umm…" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan sang wakil ketua kelas. Dia terlalu malu untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'ya'.

Kris tertawa pelan. Kali ini dia telah melihat langsung pengakuan dari Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kris lagi. Chanyeol merasa seperti diinterogasi. Dan ini lebih mendebarkan daripada diinterogasi oleh polisi –meskipun dia belum pernah merasakan itu.

"Sejak aku melihatmu bermain basket di pertandingan musim panas." jawab Chanyeol jujur. Dia tidak sekelas dengan Kris saat kelas 1 dan 2.

Pertandingan basket musim panas sudah setahun yang lalu. Jadi, selama itu kah Chanyeol menyukainya? "Aku juga menyukaimu, kira-kira sejak 2 bulan pertama saat kita satu kelas." dia mengaku.

Chanyeol terlihat _shock_. Demi Tuhan! Ia tak pernah berharap agar cintanya dibalas. Membayangkan pun dia tak berani.

"Jadi apakah kau mau menunggu hingga hari kelulusan tiba?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

" _Well_ , jika kita pacaran sekarang, mungkin studi kita akan terganggu. Sebentar lagi kita akan mengahadapi ujian. Bagaimana?"

Kepala Chanyeol pusing. Apa barusan Kris Wu menembaknya?

"Hey hey, nampaknya ada pasangan baru di kelas kita!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Jangan pacaran dulu, sebentar lagi kita ujian‼" Yixing ikut berteriak.

Chanyeol melempar kotak pensilnya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk malu-malu.

Ah~ Dia berharap ujian segera tiba.

* * *

 _Mr. Wu~ On my lips, chu~ Sweetly, chu~  
I lose all strength in my body  
Will you secretly come to me and kiss me again?  
You're like my dream, you're my Mr. Wu~_

* * *

Yo Guys I'm back with another KrisYeol's fluffy story! Sebenarnya sebagian dari cerita ini kisah nyata Onne, tepatnya di bagian video memalukan diputar pake proyektor di depan crush! Haha, malu kalo ingat kejadian itu! :'D Oke guys jangan lupa review, kay? _  
_


End file.
